Paper Mario XD 2: Wario's Story
Paper Mario XD 2: Wario's Story is the second game in the Paper Mario XD Series. It is for the WiiU and WiiPad. Chapters Chapter 1: Mario in BIG BAD BIRDOS Mario buys a time machine in the past when he bought it to go back to Bowser's party. After he does, you play as Mario in Birdo's Island again, except there are different levels and the boss is different. Chapter 2: Luigi in SECRET SOCIETY OF THE X-NAUTS Luigi, after finding Mario's time machine, goes in and tries to defeat Sir Grodus and the X-Nauts. He goes through a world similar to World 2 of the first game in the series except different levels and the boss is different. Chapter 3: Bowser in KOOPA KAOS Bowser buys another time machine and tests if it works by throwing the 6 Koopalings (Crayola and Crayon, Kardboard, Sissy Scissors, Pencil, and Expo XD) in first. They quickly disappear. Bowser Jr. runs away, scared after his father jumps in. Bowser goes through a world similar to the final normal world in the first game, except a different boss and easier/different levels. Chapter 4: Wario in THE BEGINNING OF WARIO'S STORY Wario has no costumers because they all knew that after Mario or Bowser mysteriously disappeared after buying one of his items. He decides to go back in time so he never found the time machines in the first place. However, he gets stuck in Storyland, a world where he has to find his way out of different pages. Chapter 5: Peach in BACK AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM... Princess Peach and Daisy are looking for the Mario Bros. and head to Merlon to see if he can help them. He does, but Bowser Jr. comes and kidnaps everyone except for Peach. She goes through the Mushroom Kingdom. Once she defeats Bowser Jr, the castle falls down but the time machine falls on her, making her go to the first Koopaling you battle in the first game. Chapter 6: Toad in WANTED: WALUIGI Waluigi notices Wario is missing and steals his money. Waluigi goes to steal money from all the houses. However, Toad, who fell out of Bowser Jr's Koopa Clown Car, finds out and tries to stop Waluigi from stealing everything. He goes through Toad Town and the boss is Waluigi. Chapter 7: Wario in COINS IN THE CLOUDS Wario gets out of Storyland but stands on an upside-down bullet bill launcher and ends up in the clouds where he sees lots of coins. He follows the coins. The boss is Flurrie, who doesn't like Wario. Chapter 8: Wario in MIMI-ING Wario ends up in Merlee's Mansion, meeting Mimi after falling through the clouds. After an adventure through the mansion, he must battle "True Mimi" to get 1 million Rubees! Chapter 9: Wario in JOINING FORCES The Koopalings meet up with Wario, and try to defeat him. Wario goes through a space-like world. After the Koopalings are defeated, Crayon Koopa gives Wario 70 dollars and Wario joins them. Chapter Star: Everyone in THE SPECIAL CHAPTER: GALACTO-KINGDOM Different levels in the special world of the first game. The boss is Zario and Waxuigi, the Galactic versions of Wario and Waluigi and twins of Xario and Xuigi from the first game. Playable Characters Selected for you in all normal chapters and can choose any of the characters in the special chapter. Bosses *Queen Birdo *Sir Grodus *Paper Dark Bowser *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *Waluigi *Flurrie *True Mimi/Spider-Mimi *Koopalings *Zario and Waxuigi Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo WiiPad Games